The bounty of the frozen sea
|details = We've received a request to find Vinland from that Scholar. Following the tales from the captain of a ship that got blown off course in a storm, they say that Ericson successfully sailed from World's End to Vinland. Still, the sea in that area is frozen. It will be perilous journey and a very difficult quest. |fameAdv= 32,500 |step1 = /Like a Whole Different Place/Stockholm/Seafarer/ According to the saga, he sails from the Land of Ice and discover the World's End, the Stoneslab Land, the Woods Land, and the Land of Vines. Yet things seem so different from what is described. It's like it is written about somewhere totally different. I can see why so many believe the stories to be mere fantasy. |step2 = /Frozen, Greenless Land/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Well, World's End was billed as an Island of Green, but in truth there really isn't a lot of green. It is a frigid, uninviting land, difficult to live in. Eric's son goes west and finds the Stonelab Land, but as the story goes, finds his way blocked by ice floes and icebergs. It was a place where even experienced sailors feared for their lives. |step3 = /Without a Trace/Stockholm/Seafarer/ So Erikson headed south from the Stonelab Land and found the Woods Land. Further south, he found a land he called Vinland, Land of Vines. But grapes only grow much further south. And there is no trace of a Viking settlement or signs of trade with locals. For all intents, their trail ends at World's End. |step4 = /A Fable?/Stockholm/Seafarer/ So the storyteller claims that the saga is just a fairytale for a downtrodden people wanting to escape into the past. I guess you could look at it that way. But he might look at it differently if you could actually prove the existence of Vinland. How ever difficult that might be. |step5 = /Few Believable Facts/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Like I was telling you, the saga differs in many ways from the truth. The only thing that can really be trusted is that going west from World's End takes you to the Stoneslab Land. South of there is the Woods Land, and further south is Vinland. What it said about weather or climate can't be trusted. If only there was someone who knows about the climate of the past. |step6 = /Friends to Rely On/London/Scholar/ So you are the one searching for Vinland. I am a friend of the Folklorist who made that request and I have listened to his tales with great interest. It would be my pleasure to aid you if I can. Hmm... I see. You seek the trail of the Vikings after they left the World's End... |step7 = /Then and Now/London/Scholar/ I believe that Greenland back then was most likely literally a land of greenery. Not the frigid wasteland it is now, but a land with bountiful growth. I base that on the changes in the climate and the fact that records say they traded in produce that can't be grown in England today. |step8 = /A Different Vinland/London/Scholar/ I won't go so far as to say the entire island was green. But considering that he used the greenery to lure people to settle there, it had to be different then, a truly green land. So, it follows that the Stoneslab Land and the Woods Land would be different from how the saga describes them. So I'm sure that Vinland will be different, as well. |step9 = /Good Luck/London/Scholar/ Come to think of it, Leif Ericson earned the name Leif the Lucky because he found a fruitful land, saved some shipwrecked people, and then returned successfully to his family. He was the first one to arrive at Vinland. So the rest depends on you, your skill as an explorer and your intuition. I wish you luck. |stepfinal = Making Fortune your Friend/Newfoundland Waters/13300, 2130/ It is possible that the landmarks that they talk about in the saga look differently today. If so, then it is likely that the Stoneslab land has been covered in ice and is no longer accessible. But perhaps the Woods land can still be seen. So let's search southwest of Greenland to see if we can find it. |discoXP = 1130 |cardXP = 565 |reportXP = 350 |reportfame = 145 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}